


Powder and Heels

by murkywater



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkywater/pseuds/murkywater
Summary: Klaus upset over his powers being too much for him to handle goes to Allison's room to steal her eyeliner and clothing again only this time she catches him. Expecting her to be mad and shout, he winces when she comes over, only to offer to do his make-up and teach him. Ben silently watching later joins in and Allison glams them both up. After months of teaching Klaus, he develops his own style and gives Allison and Diego makeovers in return.Years later and not much has changed Klaus still enjoys doing his sisters make-up.





	1. Sleep is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to expand on the constant headcanons and part of the actual canon that Allison paints Klaus' nails and does his makeup. I had fun writing this, I like doing family bonding, the show has many disasters I wanted to some nice things to happen to them. Hope you enjoy!

Last night Klaus barely got any sleep, the ghosts were getting too much. Always shouting his name, getting too close for comfort and always there even when his eyes were closed. He sat down at the table, dark circles deep under his eyes which were bloodshot and empty. He barely touched his breakfast, struggling to keep awake but too afraid to go to sleep. Ben was watching silently, he would peak up from his book and watch with concern, his brow furrowed when he did so. After finishing up Ben quietly tapped Klaus on the shoulder and guided him to the side. "Klaus are you okay? Did you not sleep again last night?". It took a few minutes for the questions to go to his head, Ben wasn't sure if he'd need to ask him again but he didn't. "No, sleep is for the weak Ben". He cracked a small smile, as best as he could with how tired and awful he felt. Ben wrinkled up his nose in disgust before his face became neutral again, he closed his eyes and tilted his head downwards shaking it lightly and sighing. "okay sure" was his only response and with that Klaus just stumbled slightly off back to his room.

Later that evening, when Allison was off with Luther in his room, Klaus snuck into her bedroom and began rummaging through her desk drawers. Allison had walked to the doorway smiling to herself when she saw Klaus desperately going through her belongings. One of the leather skirts she barely even wore anymore lay on her bed along with some of her make-up. "Klaus. What are you doing?". Klaus froze, his heart pounding. Stopping what he was doing and standing up not looking at Allison. There was a moment of silence before Allison walked over to Klaus, she raised her hand to place it on his shoulder and he winced. "You could just ask you know". She spoke in a soft tone, He'd never really heard her speak in such a way, Allison was someone to hold confidence in how she spoke, it never appeared to seem soft or kind like this. Maybe it was because he never really spent time with his sister or any of his siblings besides Ben. "I, erm, I didn't r-really know how y-you'd take it" he stuttered out the words, still not daring to look at Allison just yet. "Klaus you're my brother, you know I accept you for who you are if you want to use my make-up just ask okay?". He looked up, tears were forming in his eyes but he smiled slightly. "Yeah okay".

Ben was stood silently watching by Allison's door frame, observing the situation. He and Klaus were starting to become closer, he cared deeply for him and was almost in constant worry about his wellbeing. "Sit down here" Allison gestured for Klaus to sit on her bed and he did so. She took out her make-up box from the bottom drawer of her desk. Of course, she had noticed Ben by the door watching over Klaus. "Come in and grab a chair, Ben," she said, her voice still soft and calm. It was welcoming and Klaus and Ben loved it.  
"Close your eyes and don't move". Allison had drawn such a smooth and sharp cat-eye on Klaus. "You can open them now". She smiled handing Klaus the mirror after he had done so. He gasped. "oh my goodness" He turned straight to Ben. He was impressed. "Don't I look fabulous Ben, I've never seen liner this sharp before!". Allison giggled and Ben joined in. "Yeah you really do" he smiled. Allison then pulled out some black nail polish. She had decided against filing his nails as they were already quite nice. 

2 Hours had passed of Allison teaching Klaus how to do his make-up, telling him tips and explaining what each thing was for. Ben had also allowed her to style his hair and paint his nails. It was a fun experience that Klaus loved, it really helped with his confidence and him being his self. Ben was happy to see Klaus had found something he enjoyed but was also happy to be closer to Allison, even if just a small amount.


	2. Now It's My Turn

Allison had gathered up her and Klaus' make-up into two piles. Diego sat on the bed waiting patiently for Klaus to come in, he was too busy doing whatever he was doing in his room and taking his sweet sorry ass time. Ben was about to stand from his chair to try and drag Klaus in before he appeared at the door wearing a formal party dress and Allison's pink feather boa. "So today we are going to be making Mr Diego look beautiful! More than normal of course!" He strutted over flicking the boa over his shoulder with sass. They all giggled. Klaus, Allison and Diego all sat on Allison's bed, Ben was on a chair in the corner reading but enjoying the company and atmosphere. "You've got such high key emo looks going on right now Diego, it really suits you". Diego opened his eyes and glared at Klaus just before he was about to do the second eye. "It was a compliment! now close your eyes grumpy". 

Klaus had given Diego and Allison full makeovers. Diego's hair had been neatly styled, his eyebrows shaded and some nice natural eye shadows to compliment his natural features were added. He even let Klaus paint his nails in the clear polish and then add some light pink onto them. Allison wanted Klaus to be really creative, He gave her bright purple eye shadow with sharp cat-eyes, darker purple lipstick and some highlight across her cheekbones and on her nose. He even braided her hair and did a fresh paint of polish on her nails.

Diego wasn't interested in getting changed out of his clothing but Allison was having too much fun to say no to Klaus picking her an outfit. He styled her in a dark blue dress and a pair of converse. Diego tolerated the princess crown Klaus had put on his head whilst bowing "For the fair Princess of the land" he would speak. Diego would just roll his eyes in response but really just loved it all too much.

The weekends would be spent like this for the four of them, Klaus being more creative with Allison's looks each week and Diego enjoyed the mini makeovers, ignoring all the stresses of their messy hectic lives.


	3. Times have changed

Around the end of the year before their 14th birthday, Klaus began to drink and smoke weed to avoid the ghosts that always haunted him. He'd been eyeing up dads alcohol cupboards for almost the whole year. He'd found ways to get money and Diego often noticed him sneaking out of the house at night and coming back in the early hours high as a kite.

The makeovers pretty much stopped from then on, Klaus barely speaking to Allison anymore, she stayed only interested in Luther and her career. Diego started to isolate himself, and only Ben remained close to him. The house was much quieter now Five was missing.


	4. 17 years Later

Dads death had brought the family back together pretty much literally in every sense, Five had returned though blabbering on about the end of times and mass destruction and extinction of the human race. Ben was always with Klaus even after death, it was almost perfect per se.

A few days after the funeral when all the siblings were all around the house unsure of what to do next, reconnections would be made. It was raining, quite heavy, as well as being cold and dark out. Klaus was bored and lonely in his room and he decided to take a trip to Allison's room. He knocked on the door and then walked in. She was led on her bed staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. Klaus sat down on the bed, he was holding a large sparkly silver bag. Allison sat up. "Can I help you, Klaus?". He just smiled. Allison stared at him as he opened up the bag and began to place his make-up items on the bed. "Like old times" he spoke softly, a warm look in his eyes. "Close your eyes for me, dear". She followed what he said and just let Klaus do his thing. She had indeed missed this. Everything was crushing and bleak in the adult world no matter how rich or famous you were, life treats people equally in servings of bullshit. She just sat there savouring the moment.

"All done, you're looking more fab than ever!" he clicked the lid of the lipstick tube back on and began to put everything back in his bag. Allison just watched contently. As Klaus had finished and stood up to leave Allison had grabbed his arm. "Don't go just yet" She stood up herself. "We still need to do outfits!". Klaus smiled warmly. "You are very right we do". He turned himself towards the wardrobe and opened it, lightly throwing his make-up bag onto her bed.

Time had just flown by whilst they were messing about in different outfits and laughing and joking. Ben sat in the corner watching and smiling, happy that Klaus was distracted from his habits for the time being. But their fun had to come to an end. Diego came to the door and looked in at them both. He was glaring. "Family meeting, downstairs now!". Klaus frowned. "Come on Diego you don't need to be so angry all the time why don't you join us-" he was cut off by Diego who's patience seemed to be thinner than the blades he wielded. "we aren't children anymore Klaus stop acting like you're 12 and face reality". He just looked down and Diego had stormed back off again. Allison had placed her hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Don't worry about him okay, I had fun and I'm glad we did this Klaus". He looked up at her smiling with love in his eyes. "Yeah me too". They hugged before Allison had gotten up and left to go downstairs before she did she looked at him softly before turning away.

Klaus was just smiling down at the bed before Ben's voice caught his attention. "Family meeting includes us as well Klaus". He looked up and gave him an annoyed frown. "Yeah, I get it". He stood to leave holding his make-up bag. "It was nice indeed" he quietly said to himself before leaving to join the others.


End file.
